Talk:Thane: Sins of the Father
Anyone else have missing dialogue and a cut-scene-and-then-paralyzed glitch when you meet the human on the catwalk? :Yes, it's happened to me. Sometimes, the stockboy scene will not trigger and Shepard can walk on by. Sometimes, you can start talking to the stockboy, the stockboy is gone, and Shepard is stuck in conversation mode, unable to move. The mission is buggy. I really think the interrogation scene was supposed to be lot more varied than it is. —Seburo 03:49, February 19, 2010 (UTC) : The whole mission was buggy for me -- kept telling me i was getting too far from him when i was standing right on top of him, went to the failure cutscene moments after asking me for an update on the position, status bar for time remaining was nearly full. Worked fine on first playthrough though, only had to reload a few times on the 2nd playthrough. Seems like the "Shepard VI" discussion with Mouse doesn't come up at the right instant either. 04:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I think I figured out what caused the stock boy scene from not triggering. I tried it a couple times and it seems the boy shows up every time you wait for Talid to finish his conversation with the two krogan thugs (all the "someone's walking on my grave" and whatnot) and start to walk away towards his apartment. Every time I tried, if I opened the door to the room where Reynolds is before Talid has finished his conversation, he would not be there. However, every time I let him finish and keep on walking before opening the door, I got to punch Jim in the stomach. Could somebody else test if they get the same results? M0RGION 01:22, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Bug with this and Garrus' loyalty mission? I got both Thane's and Garrus' loyalty missions and went to the Citadel and talked to Bailey. I could only talk about Garrus' mission, so I went through it and returned. Now, Bailey only has his "Why did you join C-Sec?" and the investigate trees open, with no option to talk about Thane's son. I tried going to where Mouse is supposed to be but no luck, and same with saving/reloading. Has anyone else had this, and if so, how did you fix it? Kardar233 23:40, April 4, 2010 (UTC)Kardar233 ~EDIT~ *facepalm*. I just had to bring Thane which I usually don't. Ignore this. *LMAO. Love it Darth Mondrak 08:26, August 9, 2010 (UTC) *Ha, did the same thing (I had started with both Thane and Garrus but switched to Tali for Garrus's loyalty mission). Interestingly, when I went to where Mouse is supposed to be, but without Thane in the company, I couldn't see him anywhere - but I could hear him talking. That's a small bug that got me a bit confused; "Where is that guy!?" --Torbjorn Bergstedt (talk) 07:54, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Renegade score for interrogation How much does my renegade score have to be in order to use intimidate on Kelham? I want to initiate the dialogue but it is greyed out for me at about 2 1/2 bars of renegade. GrandMoffVixen 07:28, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :* It may be that your background traits that you chose give you less renegade points each time you get renegade. The only thing I can suggest is to leave Thane's loyalty mission until later. Either that or retrain your skills and put maximum points into your class as this will give you up to 100% increase in renegade/paragon Darth Mondrak 08:24, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :* About 700 renegade points (on PC), which is nearly 4 bars I think. You can use the console on the PC to check how many points you got (save first, then enter setrenegade 0 and a popup will show how many points you lost - as in how many you had). Parochy (talk) 17:00, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Image overlapping When I view this page, the image of Thane and Kolyat overlap the message box for Bailey. Is this cause of a different resolution others are using cause I have viewed this in both firefox and internet explorer and the result is still the same, an overlapping image. GrandMoffVixen 21:14, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm... well, there goes my idea. I was going to suggest it was maybe the browser, but I'm using firefox and it looks just fine to me, no overlap. SpartHawg948 21:16, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::It's probably just a really wide screen. Lancer solved the overlap issue on the Geth Plasma Shotgun page by enclosing the email in a table. I'm assuming that this solution will work here as well. This is workable, but not very elegant. I'm currently toying with ways to make emailquote have this behavior without the need of a table. -- Dammej (talk) 21:23, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::However I have checked all of my browsers and playing around with the resolutions, on both my desktop and laptop, I never encountered a situation where the image overlapped the message. So I have no explanation. Lancer1289 21:27, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Addendum: I think it may be the resolution that you are using, however I think a table is unnecessary in this case. Lancer1289 21:31, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm curious as to what resolution both of you use. I currently use 1920x1080p on a widescreen LCD. Just for illustration, here is a screenshot of how I view the page. GrandMoffVixen 21:33, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that's a much larger resolution than I'm capable of displaying. Did the latest change I made to the page fix it? -- Dammej (talk) 21:36, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok I have never heard of anyone using that resolution, what size monitor do you have? My laptop is on 1366x768. My desktop is higher, but since it was updating it, it will be a few minutes before I can post that info. Lancer1289 21:37, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::I use a 25" monitor. HP 2509m. The max resolution is 1920x1080. And yes Dammej, that fixed the overlap. :) GrandMoffVixen 21:39, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I have a 22" monitor, the HP w2207h, and I had to crank it to that resolution to get it to overlap at all. I really don't feel confortable putting hte emailquote in a table as well becuase it doesn't cause problems on other settings unlike those on the weapons pages, which effects all resolutions. I am also very worried about the president this sets because this issue has come up before with top of article images like turian and asari. People have complained about images overlapping the text and no one else complained so we revered the edits, also becuase it screwed up formatting. This catering to one instance, to me anyway, sets a dangerous president were we modify articles based on one small complaint. Lancer1289 21:53, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, at least I know it is just my resolution. If you want to revert it back I have no objections. It was just a small annoyance and was not overlapping to such a degree as to make the article hard to read. GrandMoffVixen 21:58, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I, on the other hand, think that ignoring someone's complaint because it's in the minority is a dangerous precedent. If our page is not displaying correctly for someone, then the article is not properly written. This is my view. :::::::I added the table code before I saw your screenshot, GrandMoffVixen. It's intended to be temporary, until I (or someone else) can figure out how to get an emailquote to behave correctly 100% of the time. It may come down to always enclosing it within a table (as part of the template), but I'm hoping that won't be necessary. -- Dammej (talk) 22:06, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::(edit conflict)It's the president thing that really concerns me by catering to this instance. I found where this came up before Talk:Salarian, and it was discovered, by me, that is only happens on old CRT monitors and early LCD monitors using older resolutions. I acually tested that later, with another CRT, with a different resuoltuion, and it didn't happen. We didn't modify it in that case and no offence GrandMoff, I realy haven't heard of anyone else using even close to that resolution, even my fellow gamer friends. Most of them top out well before that, and my resolution on my desktop is currently 1600x1000, and that doesn't overlap, just avoids touching. Lancer1289 22:11, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::However if everyone complained about their resolution and we fixed it, then it messing up something displaying we can mess up articles for people who view it using a more common resoultion. While we can't do the same for everyone, changing it to accomidate someone using tech that is either rarily used, as in this case, or older tech which usually causes problems, can mess it up for everyone else. The only way to fix the problem with the salarian page was to move the codex image to after the into paragraph, just move to after the text, hit preview, and tell me that doesn't mess up formatting of the article and looks worse. Lancer1289 22:15, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I looked at the article you linked, Lancer, and I'm pretty sure that it has nothing to do with old monitors. Monitors can't affect how a browser displays a page, plus he said that he was using a (then) recent release of Firefox. The screenshot he provided showed that he was using a fairly standard resolution. From what limited info is available there, the problem more likely had something to do with the ad being displayed at the top of the page. (I.e. something we can't fix, as wikia controls how ads are displayed). :::::::::Not once did I say that we should mess up the formatting of the article for more typical users in order to make it display correctly for these one-off cases, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't use that as a counter-example. In this case, I've added code that: 1.) fixes the problem for GrandMoffVixen, and 2.) still displays correctly for everyone else. How is this a dangerous precedent? -- Dammej (talk) 22:26, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::The precedent it sets is while we do try to accomidate everyone, modifying an article to accomidate someone who is using a real low resolution or older tech, as older monitors can't display newer resolutions, and is not regestered, it will cause display issues. Then they will ask why we can't modify said article to accomidate them, but doing so messes up the article for everyone else. That is the precedent I am talking about. While you may not have suggested it, modifying articles to accominate one person, imples that we should modify the articles to accomidate everyone, including people who have those issues. Because we did it in this case, we should do it every time that it comes up to accomitate everyone who comes here. Lancer1289 22:40, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I agree that any changes which make the article look worse are bad, but this is the case regardless if they're trying to fix the page for one-off display purposes or if they make a change completely unrelated to that. Can we at least agree that we should cater to the widest audience? That's all I'm attempting to do here. When I say that "ignoring complaints in the minority" is a bad precedent, I did so with the tacit caveat that they had to be complaints which we could address while keeping the page quality up-to-par. If the only way to address an issue that a user has is to cause the page to display incorrectly for everyone else, then yes, I agree, the majority would overrule. Happily, this is unlikely to be the case. -- Dammej (talk) 22:50, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Ah, in that case I completely agree and see no need to coninute this further. Lancer1289 23:01, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Whew! Didn't realize that I would spark such a debate about this. Thanks for your help everyone! :) GrandMoffVixen 23:32, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::At least this one ended amicably! Other debates have been... ahh, much worse. :) -- Dammej (talk) 23:48, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::And that's putting it lightly in some cases :) Lancer1289 00:01, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I've applied what I believe is a "permanent" fix to the template. Please let me know if it's displaying correctly/incorrectly, GrandMoffVixen. Thanks! -- Dammej (talk) 08:28, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::No overlap occurs. It displays correctly. Thanks! GrandMoffVixen 08:46, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Woohoo! Another win for accessibility and usability. :) -- Dammej (talk) 08:49, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::You are having waaaay too much fun there! :P GrandMoffVixen 08:52, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Possible refference to Ender's Shadow? Does anyone else think that the duct rats mentioned by Bailey are a refference to Ender's Shadow, by Orson Scott Card? The main character of the book used to sneak in the airducts of the training station to get to various locations and spy on superiors and such... Sorry i didn't signed, i'm not registered user. :If that's the reason that you are suggesting a reference, I'd have to say no. Sneaking into and crawling through air ducts (or maintenance ducts, or ducts in general) is an extremely common thing in science fiction, and I can think of several much more well-known examples that Ender's Shadow that it could reference, assuming it's a reference to anything. SpartHawg948 22:10, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Trivia section The trivia section on this page mostly contains bugs and glitches, shouldn't it be named 'Bugs', or 'Notes', instead of 'Trivia'? Or perhaps these bugs should be mentioned as notes in appropriate places (under the sections of the walkthrough)? --Kiadony 11:50, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :There are some trivia notes in there, but the bugs should be moved into their own section. I'll fix that. Lancer1289 12:28, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Moved the walkthough bugs into a new section and kept the two notes that I see as trivia in the trivia section. Lancer1289 12:31, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Bugs section (Please revise) Under suggestion of Mr. Lancer, I'd like to know if anyone has encountered either one of these bugs: 1. There is NO encounter with Jim Reynolds (stock boy) before reaching the final sequences of the mission. 2. There is NO paragon/renegade interrupt option provided for Shepard to disarm Kolyat as Thane and Commander Bailey of C-Sec come running up. Anyone else seen this happen during their gameplay? Doesn't matter if one happened and not the other, just as long as I'm not the only one. I had this happen to me during the same playthrough, one right after the other. Can't wait to hear back about this one. The Fallen Nemesis 08:18, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Both have happened to me. The first one is common and has happened to me numerous times. M0RGION 23:10, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :The main one I've been getting lately has been the one where the paragon option for the stock boy causes complete loss of control while Thane keeps asking for updates. It's aggarvating, supposedly sitting through and listening to all dialogue will prevent it, but... I've already tried that. I may have to use the non-paragon option for it, if it keeps going on. CarrieWhitaker 18:36, May 16, 2011 (CST) :The first one has happened to me as well. Skips the whole stockboy cutscene and goes straight to the whole Kolyat confrontation. Magic713 (talk) 23:26, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Dialogue Is there a way to hear the full dialogue between Talid and the Blood Pack mercenaries? Thane's requests for an update interupt the dialogue, and if I update him right away it skips the dialogue completely. This bugs me everytime I play the mission. 20:22, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I've had this too - in some areas, the dialogue skips, or the subtitles show but there's no sound. And I did have the one where Thane's line is mistakenly labelled as Shepard's. With Thane's dialogue cutting into Talid's conversation, I think if you stand around for a bit you might hear the rest of it. -- 19:17, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Spectre Card "Avoid the first Renegade Interrupt and use the second one only to use the Spectre card (if reinstated by the Council), to get the confession before the lawyer arrives. The lawyer will enter the door as you leave." How exactly do you go about doing this? Every time I punch him during the second renegade interrupt, Thane tells me we aren't making progress, and I don't get to use the Spectre card until AFTER the Elias' advocate enters the interrogation room. The sentence above states that you can give Elias the spectre card when you use the second renegade interrupt BEFORE the advocate enters. I'm curious. --LucidValvo (talk) 07:44, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Failed Mission Summary Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't see the mission summary you get if you failed the catwalk section. I'd add myself, but I'm booked all week. Anyone up for adding it? Thanks. BeoW0lfe (talk) 14:29, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :IIRC, it just results in a critical mission failure and you have to restart. Lancer1289 (talk) 15:29, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I got a radio from thane saying we lost him, abd to meet at the politicians apartment, where we failed to stop koliat. Ill see if i can lift a screenshot to prove it. BeoW0lfe (talk) 15:43, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :::nevermind, it got added.BeoW0lfe (talk) 15:46, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Ways to do Interrogation I was experimenting with ways to do the interrogation because I wanted to pull the "I'm a Spectre" card and see what happens. I was surprised to get the confession out of him with my choices. Basically, I told Thane to be Good Cop, then I used the Charm options twice, but used the third Renegade interrupt. Kelham confessed after that, before the lawyer showed up. Still didn't get to use the I'm a Spectre line though. I don't think I'll ever understand the way the interrogation actually works. 11:26, August 19, 2013 (UTC)kuma 11:26, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :Isn't there a third option besides "good cop" / "bad cop"? I believe the best result I ever got involved picking that. Cattlesquat (talk) 22:08, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Middle option involves a line that's basically, "We'll play it by ear." I can't really tell if any of the 3 options make a difference at all. Trandra (talk) 22:53, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ::The intimidation Spectre card is available at least if you ask about plans instead of suggesting cop RP. Might be worth noting in the article if this is indeed the only way to get the option instantly. — Elseweyr (talk) 22:57, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Spectre card, again "Avoid the first and second Renegade Interrupts and use the third one only to use the Spectre card (if reinstated by the Council), to get the confession before the lawyer arrives. The lawyer will enter the door as you leave." Can't seem to do this, instead of saying anything about being a Spectre, Shepard instead runs over, puts a forearm to Kelham's throat and mentions something about cutting his balls off and selling them to a Krogan, then the lawyer shows up. I've already tried this by not suggesting either of the good cop or bad cop options, and done it with and without choosing the Charm options, and the Spectre card is never shown before the lawyer shows up. --Dragos Drakkar (talk) 22:23, September 9, 2017 (UTC) :Closest I have been able to get to this seems to be telling Thane to be the bad cop, avoiding the first two Renegade interrupts, then taking the third. Shepard still does the "cut off your balls" line, but Kelham does reveal the name before his Lawyer shows up. Still doesn't use the Spectre card though. This seems to be similar to what the first poster of the "Ways to do Interogation" section above says, but that one mentions Thane being the good cop instead, so it doesn't seem to matter which cop you tell Thane to be, you just can't go in with no plan. :At least from what I have been able to test, there doesn't seem to be a way to use the Spectre card before the lawyer shows up, though admittedly I haven't been able to test every last variation on the scene, so I can't say with one hundred percent certainty that it is entirely impossible. --Dragos Drakkar (talk) 22:45, September 9, 2017 (UTC)